


【海城】黒羊狩り（下）

by LandM



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Piercings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: カジノパロ。黑羊：不合群者。鬱。視個人理解可能是半個Bad End。可能含有一部分會讓您不適的描寫。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 7





	【海城】黒羊狩り（下）

海馬按了一下戒指上的機關，把注射麻醉藥的鋼刺收回到左手戒指中，這才看向門口的來者。來者卻身著一套黑色西服，戴著墨鏡，與賭場工作人員的裝扮迥異。  
「來得正好，把人搬到上面去。」海馬吩咐道。  
在三樓包間的深處有一台電梯，電梯直接通上五樓的內部房間。見房間裡也收拾地差不多了之後，海馬便也從那個電梯上去。  
五樓深處的房間正是這個賭場支配者的自用房間，有著簡單的生活設施和控制設施。海馬見黑衣人妥善把昏迷的城之內關進一個小房間離開後，便一個人打開監控室的門，像是了卻一件事之後放鬆地解開領口的鈕扣，順勢熟練地坐上了中央的辦公椅。  
漆黑的房間裡只有十幾個大型液晶屏幕幽幽地發出光、不停地跳動著各式信息：賭場各個部分的監控、正在進行的遊戲以及輸贏金額、媒體放送的社會新聞、還有海馬集團內部的消息——海馬正是作為集團的支配者，坐在下屬經營設施之一的賭場裡面觀察著一切。

———————————————  
RETAKE INSURANCE: 1  
———————————————

海馬並不是很常來賭場關照業務，與城之內的相遇不可謂不是命運。海馬注意到城之內遠比他本人意識到的要早：城之內前來投遞簡歷的那一天，在5樓轉來轉去找不到人事處在哪裡。理論上這種地方不會有閒人隨便進入的，隔著攝像頭的那副蠢樣簡直就是在海馬的神經上跳舞。  
「那人在搞什麼……」顯示器上的那頭顯眼的金發實在是礙眼，海馬差點就想叫人把門前亂竄的金發青年趕走。最後那頭金發的主人好似終於找到了正確的路線，這才從海馬的眼前消失。

城之內這個人的形象以及名字再一次出現在海馬的眼中則是在一個月之後。那天，正是城之內被正式錄取、簡歷才正式提交給海馬的那一天，有一位重要的客人來拜訪海馬本人。那是位女人，穿著民族服飾的袍子，戴著金飾鄭重其實的前來——那正是賭場的熱門人物：伊西斯·伊什塔爾本人。

「呀，這不是伊西斯嗎。」海馬盛情接待道。  
海馬命人拿來茶飲，請伊西斯坐下來慢聊。「在日本的生活如何？」  
伊西斯以提供自身情報和賭場服務為交換，和海馬達成了某種交易，在日本調查自己失踪的弟弟。在例行交流後，伊西斯無徵兆地開啟了新的話題。  
「謝謝貴集團的合作。」伊西斯保持了入鄉隨俗所能做到的最高的禮儀，緩緩說道。「不過，最近我有了新的線索，準備從這裡離職了。」  
「哦？」海馬表現出相當的興趣。綠色劉海下一雙眼睛仔細盯著伊西斯。

「關於我們家的事無可奉告……不過，可以提醒你一點。」伊西斯並不打算買海馬的帳。「最近可能有馬利克——也就是我弟弟，派來的「刺客」過來。不過對於海馬瀨人您來說應該是沒有問題的。」  
「你別以為什麼都不說清楚就可以從我這裡離開。」海馬有些用力地放下了手中的茶杯，茶杯和托盤相撞發出了清脆的聲響，臉上的笑容愈發燦爛。  
「我已經提供了我所能說的最大限度的情報。」伊西斯的冷靜也沒有一絲改變。  
「我弟弟的事我這裡有數，這一切於您而言都是一些微不足道的插曲。我相信我和我的家族不會對於海馬集團有著任何的威脅。就讓我們好聚好散，不好嗎？況且我也已經為貴社提供了我所應該提供的價值了。」  
伊西斯飲完手中的茶，起身行禮離開。  
海馬目送著伊西斯。直到離開、房門關閉的聲響傳來，伊西斯保持了她一向的緘默，海馬還是沒能等到這個神秘的埃及女人改變她的態度。

「女人。別以為你可以威脅我。」房間裡死一樣的寂靜。  
待到伊西斯差不多走出賭場大樓，海馬便拿出電話命令手下截住伊西斯送到專門的地方軟禁起來。「順便，調查伊西斯半年來所接觸的所有人和事。」  
雖然不期望從那個女人口中撬出什麼情報，不過在事情徹底解決前，多一個籌碼在手上總是好的。伊西斯身後的勢力也是無法無視的一點。海馬想要得到那個神秘的家族和伊西斯弟弟手上有著的「東西」，他考慮著怎麼憑藉自己來引導事情的發展，並且開始好奇起來伊西斯所講的「刺客」是何物……

———————————————  
RETAKE INSURANCE: 2  
———————————————

「這是目前調查到的名單。瀨人大人。」在別處寫字樓的平層辦公室中，黑衣人畢恭畢敬地遞上一沓資料，上面印著一系列名單還有大致的情況介紹，這些是伊西斯平時會接觸到的人。  
自從伊西斯來海馬集團委託之後，海馬就有安排眼線監視這個女人的一舉一動，收集這些資料並不是難事；然而伊西斯並不是個喜好交際的人，名單其中一大部分甚至是公寓的管理員、KC自己的員工之類。

海馬掃視著這些材料，興趣缺缺地翻動了兩下。突然某頁紙吸引了海馬的注意：那頁上打印著張照片，照片上的人赫然是海馬之前偶然看到的在賭場亂竄的青年，那頭金發實在是非常顯眼。照片旁簡單介紹了名叫城之內的青年來賭場工作的始末。  
「那個伊西斯，推薦別人來工作……？」海馬感到有些詫異，「那個伊西斯，以前喜歡推薦別人來工作嗎？」海馬立刻吩咐手下人著手這方面的調查：第二天晚上的調查報告連同城之內的簡歷和合同果然給海馬帶來了十分多的「驚喜」。

城之內就這麼十幾年的人生和社會關係就這麼無感情地全部呈現在幾頁紙上。除了記載著的窮酸得沒法入眼的學校、家庭還有社會關係之外，還有幾張不知道哪裡搞來的照片，現在的同事看來可能根本沒法把這些照片和本人聯繫起來——照片上的金發青年反戴著鴨舌帽、脸颊上贴着OK绷，整個人的裝束帶著點痞氣、還向著鏡頭比著中指。「賭場的人事居然就這麼輕易地錄取了這等不安定分子……哼。還是「老同學」。城之內？」

海馬一邊看著一邊自言自語著。突然幾行字使他陷入異乎尋常的興奮狀態中，淡金色的眸子閃爍著某種危險的光芒。雖然報告上顯示的只是某種「可能性」，海馬此時卻有萬般的確信——這個名叫城之內克也是他這次的獵物。不僅能從城之內身上獲得關於姐弟倆的情報，城之內身上的某種「東西」也使海馬焦躁難當。  
「居然還有這種緣分……看起來下個月我要經常去賭場光顧了。」

落地窗的外面，童實野高樓的燈光也無機質般一亮一滅地閃爍著，宛若一頭龐然大物在安睡的美夢中輕輕吐息。

雖然開賭場，可是海馬瀨人討厭賭博。

這是當然的。能讓自己總是以最有利的姿態去應對一切情況的話，為什麼要把自己的命運寄託於虛無縹緲的運氣？海馬渴求勝利，壓倒性的勝利。  
無論是海馬集團、童實野町，還是這所賭場，對海馬瀨人來說都是掌中之物。這就是海馬自身的投射、是海馬的必勝法。

———————————————

計算著麻醉藥失效的時間，海馬進入了安置城之內的內室。  
房間內的陳設很簡單，內部的地板上固定著一把椅子，而城之內便是被仔細的束縛在上面：手腕被鐐銬銬在身後，軀幹和小腿也分別被皮繩捆綁在椅背和椅子腿上，防止可能的掙動。  
城之內只是低頭沉睡著，金色的劉海遮蓋住眼睛，顯露出沒有悲喜也沒有生機的面頰。海馬就這麼靜靜地看了半分鐘，接著伸出他那修長的手指摩挲著身下沉睡的人的臉頰。年輕的皮膚光滑並且有彈性。彷彿摸不夠似的，海馬的手指接著便遊移到下顎和嘴唇附近，用食指半托著下顎，大拇指的指尖順勢翻弄著沉睡青年誘人的薄唇。  
兩個月以來，海馬在各種調查書和監視屏中注視著這幅面孔，然而在這種距離下還是第一次。海馬並不討厭這幅長相，甚至對此有些感激和懷念。沒錯，海馬和城之內在一段很短的時期內曾是高中同學，然而那時城之內於海馬只是個可有可無的無聊的人；在報告書裡小混混打扮的城之內，則是可以歸類為遊蕩在底層邊緣的社會渣滓。

「你終於醒了。還真是讓人久等呢。」  
城之內就在這若有若無的騷擾中取回神誌。他睜開雙眼，先是露出迷茫和不解的神色；抬頭望到高高站立著的海馬，那份迷茫很快又轉換為對於將要發生的未知事情的恐懼。  
「不好意思，稍微找你有點事情要問呢。於是採用了稍微強硬一點的辦法。」海馬以一向的彬彬有禮的語氣開頭。  
「海馬……先生？」這裡又是哪裡？離那時候過了多久？一時過於衝擊性的情景使城之內沒法問出任何話語來。為什麼會變成這樣？自己一直憧憬的、然而實際上見了只有一面的人居然會把自己弄暈綁架起來。——這種事情怎麼想都詭異至極。  
「呀，不用這麼生疏的。對吧，城之內。」海馬的尾音稍稍下沉。

越是調查，海馬越是對於監控屏幕上顯示著的春風滿面在賭場工作的城之內感到不解。臉上掛著開朗表情的城之內和海馬了解的之前的任何一段時間的城之內都不同，然而那份積極樂觀也不像是假的東西——再說了，城之內有那樣的演技天賦嗎？  
城之內有著充分的理由作為「刺客」接近自己，海馬毫不懷疑這一點。甚至海馬有足夠的理由開除城之內，然而他並沒有這麼做——那份天真無邪的面龐一次次擾亂著海馬的內心。煩悶化為了相當的敵意和征服欲。海馬並不畏懼仇敵，倒不如說沒有挑戰才會令海馬覺得無聊和無意義。

面對海馬的暗示，城之內依然表現出一副無知不解的樣子。海馬只好接著說下去。  
「事情很簡單。視你的回答這麼放你走也不是不可以。」海馬一字一句地念出問題，「是這樣的，你了解關於曾經在這個賭場工作的伊西斯的多少內容？可以全部仔細說給我聽嗎？」  
「伊西斯？你找伊西斯有什麼事？」聽到恩人和前輩的名字，城之內先是一個激靈，然後又很快地認清自己的立場，「我和伊西斯前輩的關係真的沒有什麼特殊的地方……」接著，就這麼開始簡述自己和伊西斯之間的關係：從怎麼見面、到之前實習期發生的瑣事。  
「那麼你有沒有注意到，那個女人有什麼奇怪的習慣、或者她給你看過外觀奇特的物品之類？」  
「這個倒是沒有……伊西斯她可是個很好的人！」城之內下意識地辯護。

全都是無用信息。當然海馬也沒有期待就這麼簡單獲得自己想要的答案。海馬依然表現出相當的耐心，「你最好老實一點回答我，不要隱瞞任何東西哦？」他從身後拎出一個箱子，「你身邊就有我的內線，一舉一動我都清楚得很。」  
「我想知道的是更前面一點的事情。你和她或者其他可疑的人物有沒有私下接觸的經歷？你最好認真想想看，如果不想受到什麼過分對待的話。」  
「……就算你再怎麼逼問我也想不出來！」城之內開始不安分地掙扎著，當然手腳被牢牢捆住，自然是無用功。城之內看向海馬，那副樣子使他極為陌生——那副勢在必得燃燒著危險光芒的眼神好似深夜中貓科捕食動物所有的東西，看得城之內覺得內心有什麼碎裂開來——他就算想和海馬認識，也絕對不是在這種噩夢般的場景下。不該是這樣的……於是城之內便轉為口頭上拼命虛張聲勢以求自保：「你這是犯罪！綁架監禁！我在外面有熟人的警察認識，到時候可讓你吃不了兜著走！」

「哼。」  
海馬徑直走到跟前，無視了城之內所有求救的動作。他解開城之內西服上的釦子、然後又是裡面襯衫的，把衣服向兩邊拉開，露出繩子捆綁下的胸膛和腹部肌膚。  
「……你要幹什麼？」城之內恐懼地問。城之內的裸體顯現出健康的小麥色，看似瘦削摸起來卻還是有健康的肌肉，手感令人十分著迷。作為人身體最脆弱的地方——軀幹被暴露在空氣中並且直接受到繩子的摩擦，城之內這才停止了小幅掙扎的動作。

海馬依舊沒有回答。他伸手隔著繩子賞玩似的上下摸著城之內的胸腹部。男人手指的溫度比乾燥涼爽的胸腹溫度要高上少許，來回撫摸的陌生觸感既噁心又奇怪。城之內竭力向後缩著身子，然而椅子和繩子的限制也使他根本沒法逃脫這令人不快的肢體接觸，特別摸到腰部側溝時那種又癢又敏感的感覺又使城之內一個激靈忍不住扭動身子屈聲討饒。  
「放開我……好噁心！」

海馬大致心裡有了底。他印象中的城之內確實不會到這一步還會做出如此軟弱的反應。也許這個「城之內」也許確實不知道什麼。聽著城之內的小聲哀求和嗚咽，海馬置若罔聞地繼續著手上的動作，還一邊用指尖夾著胸前的兩點，一邊用指甲刮蹭。乳頭很快受不了這種刺激開始充血腫脹，於是海馬又再摳弄著這兩點茱萸，還提起來向四周胡亂扯動。  
「這幅身體還真漂亮。」海馬側頭對著城之內的耳朵低聲說道。「讓人好想在上面留下痕跡啊。」語調極盡挑釁和魅惑，訴說的卻是令人恐懼的話語。

「你要幹什麼……！我已經把我知道的都說了！」城之內又一次陷入驚恐。「求求你，不要再繼續了……」他睜大著雙眼，劇烈地搖著頭，像是一隻被拋棄的小狗那樣無助和慌亂。那頭漂亮被打理著的金色短髮也隨著掙扎的動作喪失了原本的形狀。然而這幅可憐的樣子只在海馬心裡撩起了更加旺盛的施虐欲。他看到城之內頭上搖搖欲墜的鋼絲髮夾，便伸手取下來夾在兩邊的乳暈上，然後轉身從手提箱裡面取出了打孔器一樣的東西。

城之內隱約猜到了接下來的可怕發展，於是扭動地更加厲害。「真的不要啊……求求你……」  
海馬把打孔器抵在城之內的胸脯上，冰涼的觸感使城之內沒法自制地發抖起來。「你最好不要動哦，一下就結束了。」海馬又低聲哄誘。「不然我也可能手抖——到時候不知道會傷到什麼地方呢。」沒辦法逃離。城之內只好側過頭來閉上眼睛聽天由命以擺脫這種恐懼感。海馬也對這種反應感到滿足，乘勢加快手上的動作。身下人的乳頭此時也被髮夾夾得更加腫脹，正好方便把打孔器的鋼針對準在乳首之間，只聽兩下輕微的「咔嗒」聲，便算是穿刺完畢。鬆開打孔器，再拿來兩個鍍銀的金屬圈穿過乳暈上打好的洞、在兩個圈之間穿上細銀鏈便算是大功告成。

「你看，很簡單的。都沒有流血。」做完這一切，海馬仔細地欣賞著自己的「作品」，還很開心地笑著對身下嚇得不行的城之內宣布。城之內這才睜開眼睛去看胸前被蹂躪完畢的兩點，屈辱和刺痛感使他沒辦法做出什麼應答。  
「這條首飾還真的很適合你呢！」海馬又收回手摸摸自己的下巴，像是想到什麼妙語一般補充，「對了，這不是條非常適合你這條「喪家犬」的狗鏈嗎？」說著另一隻手扯動著細鏈牽動著乳環，又脹又痛的感覺惹得城之內斷續發出呻吟。

沒過多久，見城之內沒有意料之外的有趣反應，海馬又玩厭了似的放下了趁手的玩具。「還是來做點能讓你我更加開心的事情吧。」說著他便拿出來了一張紙片，上面印著撲克牌的小丑JOKER類似的圖案倒是有幾分應景，仔細看的話紙片上有郵票那樣打好的虛線孔。海馬從紙上撕下一角，如法炮製地用極盡溫柔的聲音說道：「來，張嘴。」他又鉗著城之內的下頜迫使他抬頭看向自己，這才露出了城之內有些發紅的眼眶。  
那不就是傳聞中的麻藥一類的東西嗎？城之內看到那個小小的紙片，心又猛地一沉。他又似乎花了相當的功夫才整理好心情開口，懇求的話語也帶著顫抖和哭腔：「我明明對你……究竟我怎麼樣你才能相信？」當海馬把手指伸向口腔的時候城之內又死死閉口，表現出決絕與不情願。

就算之前從來沒有親自動手拷問折磨一個人，海馬還是能輕車熟路地按照自己所想實行殘酷的事，所有環節的動作就像是醫生使用手術刀一樣精準。海馬對於審問這麼一位「無辜甚至對自己有好感」的青年也沒有任何歉疚之感：你怎麼想、是一時昏了頭腦還是真的喜歡我，對海馬而言不會有任何觸動、甚至覺得有趣得要開懷大笑起來。那麼現在、還有之後你城之內又會怎麼看我呢？抱著這種相當變態的期待，海馬又從箱子裡拿出了醫用開口器。

城之內看到那可怕的鐵夾子一樣的道具頓時寒毛倒豎。「你最好還是乖乖聽話，不然下巴說不定會脫臼的哦？」海馬解釋道。明晃晃的金屬光芒在眼前一晃，城之內頓時失去了抵抗的決心，任由海馬把器械塞進自己的唇齒之間固定住。拿著紙片舔了一下，海馬這才把紙片放入城之內被撐開的口腔中，強迫他吞嚥下去。確認藥確實已經被吃下去，海馬這才收回了開口器，於是城之內開始咳嗽乾嘔起來，試圖減輕藥的效果。  
「建議你不要這麼做。」海馬又找來椅子坐下面對著城之內。「如果你不想再體驗一下剛才的事。」

藥效很快起作用，海馬的臉上也被烘著微醺起來。  
「那麼我們來談談吧，「城之內」。」

———————————————  
BLACKJACK: RETAKE  
———————————————

城之內一直覺得自己的人生過得何其不幸。  
很小父母便離婚，城之內自己跟隨父親生活——可這所謂的監護人可真是爛透了。嗜酒如命、逼著自己拿錢買酒不說，還常常拿自己當出氣筒暴力相對。愚蠢至極泥淖一般的家庭。  
他本就不是對上學很上心的人，更何況學校裡自己看不順眼的人也相當多。城之內便發揮他一如以往的找別人茬打架的不良少年的看家本領，以彰顯自己所剩無幾的無聊自尊。  
海馬瀨人便是其中一個。

這個綠頭髮的同班同學很少來出勤，來了也是一副驕橫跋扈的樣子。表面一副公子哥的模樣，城之內卻敏銳的嗅到了這幅漂亮軀殼底下散發的和自己一般的敗類氣息。  
真的是令人不爽。城之內想找這個海馬的茬，卻屢屢被無視，幾次以失敗告終，無奈他只好把自己的目標轉向那些更好欺負的人。即使這樣，此時的海馬在城之內心中還只是一個「比較看不順眼」的同學形象，直到自己的人渣父親失踪的那天為止。  
嘴上說著不想管，姑且還算是自己的家人，沒法那麼簡單的不管。城之內去警察局扯皮了好幾天，才看到關於他父親的最後的街頭錄像。那個邋遢的男人先是進了廉價小店買了兩瓶烈酒、在街角的涼椅上喝個爛醉以消磨掉半天的人生。夜幕快要降臨時，男人醒來掏出手機打電話。電話似乎沒打通。男人這才罵罵咧咧地起身，在街上遊蕩——監視器畫面切轉。男人走進了賭場。這是最後的畫面。

「切。」城之內不屑地低聲罵道。他沒法自制地握緊了拳頭，以至於手指甲深深地在肉上掐出來深深的痕跡。他突然想到那天是自己不想理人渣老爹、把手機開了扔在一邊才沒能接聽到電話。「反正就只會幹這種勾當。失踪或者死了也是活該。」不過，要是自己當初接了電話，會不會現在就不是這種結果……？一種莫名的悔恨在城之內心中滋生。

幾天后，警方通知城之內後續的調查結果，並表示賭場方面很客氣地提供了協助。賭場方聲明城之內的父親在賭場輸得精光，趁著酒勁砸場子，只好派了保鏢把他從後門請了出去。後門的小巷，自然是沒有錄像的。至於令尊出了後門以後，怎樣了呢——就不得而知了。  
城之內專程去了父親最後來到的賭場。賭場自然是不歡迎那時未成年的城之內的。他只好站在賭場外面往裡看：一台台拉霸機、柏青哥。光彩炫目的機器。城之內之前充其量也就去過地下機廳玩過小額的柏青哥機器，眼前的賭場和自己就根本不是一個世界的東西。然而那些漂亮的燈光特效又令可憐的城之內產生了望見了天堂的錯覺，一種強烈的孤注一擲的慾望在血液內沸騰。

既然自己已經活到這種地步了。  
要賭……賭嗎……？如果能夠讓自己一發逆轉以前所過的不幸人生的話……  
城之內痴痴地望著賭場輕輕張開嘴，像是被憑空產生的興奮感掐住了脖子一般無法呼吸。

不對！！城之內突然被自己的可怕想法所震驚。自己想過的怎麼可能是這種人生？死也不要和自己的人渣父親一個下場！城之內逃也似地離開了這個可怕的地方，然而他似乎低估了父親失踪對他的影響。他失魂落魄地在學校混日子、欺凌比自己弱小的同學，直到他有一天幹架時走了神、直接把對方打到重傷住院。學校對他的處理則是一紙無情的開除書。城之內並沒有家長替他處理後續問題，也沒法抹開面子去尋求多年未見的母親或者政府的救濟，何況自己也並不想繼續讀書。反正只有兩年就成年、做做苦力活還是可以自食其力的，到時候自己怎麼辦都好了，城之內自暴自棄地想。

然而人總是很難從惡習中脫身的。高中肄業的城之內白天工作，晚上又想找些許喘息的機會，他便重操舊業和當地小混混為伍。城之內一度以為自己的人生就要在童實野的照不到光的角落裡完結了，但他也還不想這麼快地就放棄自己，起碼他逐漸改掉了打架的習慣：如果受傷了第二天打工會很麻煩。  
有一天，他的小混混同夥——如果城之內還記得他們的名字的話——蛭谷和他的小弟們在談論最近童實野的小道消息。「聽說了嗎！那個賭場上面、好像是叫海馬集團的，易主了耶」「好像那個賭場明面上是正規經營，底下卻在幹些見不了光的勾當，而且最近好像變本加厲了」「他們新的老闆很年輕啊，聽說是也是叫海馬」

海馬……這個姓氏可不多見。  
城之內久違的學園記憶開始回放。姓海馬、公子哥、很年輕、同時是個敗類。好像對上了。為了證實自己的猜想，城之內又特意回學校問了還算說得上話的同學，並且從那裡得知，海馬也在前一陣子因為家庭變故從學校退學。  
不會有錯。雖然沒有直接的證據證明兩者一定是同一人物，但城之內認定了傳聞中的人便是自己所認識的海馬瀨人。城之內沒法原諒自己。這是一種命定般的感覺、一股無名的恨意在燃燒。雖然是遷怒，城之內還是克制不住地設想如果沒有那個賭場，起碼自己的父親不會失踪，自己也不會墮落到這個地步。一切都是從看不順眼海馬的那天起——

「可惡……我一定要把你打趴下……海馬！！」  
向海馬復仇似乎成為了城之內自身的存活意義。

———————————————

「高中打架。被開除。父親失踪、和家人沒聯繫、在外鬼混……還真是劣跡斑斑吶，我說的對吧，城之內克也君？」  
「賭場僱人很看重人手腳乾淨，你這樣的我早就有一萬個理由開除。」  
「想起來了嗎？包括我是誰、還有你為什麼會在這裡的理由？」  
海馬一句句話語把真實的利劍插入城之內的心中。

視界似乎扭曲了。不僅是房間的陳設和面前人的形象開始扭曲變形、那些忽明忽暗的色塊變得有生命力似的，在城之內眼前肆意地奔跑、流動、發出尖叫聲。記憶的封印被生猛地破壞，過往的一幕幕場景疊加在腦海裡，上演著荒謬的木偶戲。父親的打罵、冷嘲熱諷的同學、討厭的海馬、自從小時候就再沒見過面的母親和妹妹、父親失踪的情形、討厭的海馬、燈紅酒綠的賭場、自己憧憬的海馬。  
藥物作用不僅在精神上，城之內感覺有股熱流在心口不正常的湧動。感知冷熱的器官也彷彿罷工了，一面覺得掉入了刺骨寒冷的冰窟、一面又像進入了灼燒的煉獄，全身也忽冷忽熱起來。城之內吃力地喘息著，雙手生理性的顫抖著在鐐銬中扭動著，像是陸地上的魚一樣掙扎著。

「海馬……」

城之內努力從模糊的視野裡辨認眼前人的輪廓，看向綠髮海馬的眼裡也染上了一層情慾的色彩。從幾小時前在牌桌上那時開始，自己想過會是這樣的展開嗎？城之內嘲笑著自己。那時的海馬是自己憧憬的王子、是顧客、是遊戲的對手，前半小時又是窮凶極惡的綁架犯。現在的海馬仍然對他笑著，那罌粟般的笑容看起來又讓他聯想到地獄的魔鬼，卻又無可救藥地吸引著自己。

「那麼現在能方便回答一下我的問題嗎？」海馬欺身踩上椅子，用腳分開城之內的雙腿，還上下來回刮蹭大腿內側、隱隱踏弄股間，引得城之內陣陣喘吟。自己是不合群的人，到頭來還是被自己最相信最依賴的運氣也給拋棄。就在愣神中，海馬又拉扯起胸前乳環上穿的鏈子，之前被穿刺的痛感也在藥物的催情效果下轉化成大量的快感和強烈的刺激感，艷麗的紅色果實又硬挺幾分。城之內混沌的思緒這才被巨量的刺激拉回現實。他頓了頓，這才輕啟唇齒喃喃回憶道：  
「確實有長相類似伊西斯的傢伙出現在我跟前。那個人自稱拿姆，神神叨叨的，應該就是你想找的人吧。」  
那天城之內照常遊蕩在賭場周圍的路上，在小巷裡一個人攔住了他。  
那是個穿著藏青色斗篷的神秘人，斗篷上還有奇怪的符號，這麼明顯的特徵就算是城之內也不會簡單忘記。斗篷下露出褐色帶著刺青的皮膚，灰色的劉海半遮住眼睛，想來應該和伊西斯是同族人。  
「他說，「看起來你有困擾的事情。你有無法原諒的人吧。這個我懂，因為我也是一樣。」  
「給你一個機會。當然，這是交易。我會修改掉你一部分的記憶方便行事，同時為我自己爭取時間。」  
「意志夠強烈的話，你會自動回想起來這些。之後你想怎麼做，就隨你了。當然，如果發生什麼我也不負責。」  
「所以，你要用自己做賭注嗎？」  
那個人好像還帶著金色的權杖一類的東西。然後我就暈過去了。之後我就是那個樣子了，然後遇到伊西斯和進到賭場裡面來都是後話。」

城之內講述道，好像這通對話就發生在昨天一樣。現在海馬在自己的眼前徹底顯露出本性，不過事到如今也沒什麼值得自己去努力。至於那時自己點頭答應是一時衝動還是夙願作祟，城之內卻反倒想不清楚。機會本來擺在眼前，自己卻還是被搶先一步：自己的決心居然簡單地被安定的生活和眼前男人的外表所迷惑了。城之內回想起看到海馬時內心不尋常的悸動，原來有這種來由——賭注是自己的決心，然而卻輸給了海馬，並且按照約定賠上了自己本身。  
自己真是無論各種意義上都完全比不上海馬。無論是從出生、做事的能力和手段、甚至在牌桌上單純比拼運氣自己也沒有贏過。自己是不合群的人，到頭來還是被自己最相信最依賴的運氣也給拋棄。城之內苦笑著好像接受了這個現實，完全臣服於眼前男人之下。

海馬聽聞這段話，表情卻凝重起來，臉上帶了幾分陰翳。他瞇起眼，腳下的動作又加重幾分，惹得城之內幾聲悶哼，布料也被微微撐起。城之內無所畏懼地勉強笑了笑：「這個回答你還不滿意？那我真沒別的了。」

「……城之內，我當年看你就不順眼。」  
「我也一樣。」

突然一個冰涼的物體抵上額頭。昏昏沉沉的城之內這才又努力睜開眼。是黑洞洞的槍口。  
啊，是這樣嗎，來這套嗎。  
城之內並不認為海馬會這麼簡單的放過自己。這種結局也並不難猜想。如果放到平時可能城之內會嚇一跳並且拼命虛張聲勢來保全自己吧，然而此時他的思考和感官已經迷亂，只是「可能會死」這個念頭簡單的出現了。  
怎麼樣都好了。這也是理應的結局。城之內閉上了眼睛，也不期望什麼會來救他。

「最後再問你一個問題。」海馬的聲音低沉了下來。並非對於答案不滿意，外貌特徵、名字、標誌，這些足夠海馬查到關於馬利克的很多事情了。他抓城之內來，其實最感興趣的問題還沒有問出口。  
「把你的妹妹交給我，我就放過你，怎麼樣？」

這可真是意料之外的問題。城之內有點驚訝。「我才不會相信你的話。」答案並不需要什麼思考便脫口而出，「我妹妹和我這種人渣不同。我警告你不要打她的注意！」  
「是覺得我沒有利用價值了嗎？到最後還要威脅我，得到我妹妹以後你要怎麼樣？還是會把我處理掉吧。你到底要壞到什麼程度啊，海馬。」

「不錯，我確實這樣想。」海馬把拇指輕輕移動到保險上，緩緩地扣下。「比如去打點黑工或者給我的手下頂罪，運氣好十幾年就能出來。你要訂正你的話嗎？」

橙汁不語。

「咔嗒」一聲，保險被掛到最底。

橙汁好像接受了命運一般，還是無言。

「果然你很幼稚。」

「咻」  
是消音手槍發射的聲音。  
血沿著城之內的額角流了下來，把金發沾得更亂。

「……！！」  
就算城之內再怎麼坦然還是被槍聲嚇到緊閉雙眼。過了半晌，發現自己沒事之後他又驚訝的睜開眼瞪著海馬。

海馬從來只相信自己的判斷、只依靠自己。

「……哼。」  
子彈是故意沒有打中的。

海馬從來是自我選擇前行的道路，並且一直這樣孤獨地活下去的。他不惜用盡手段、眾叛親離才到達了現在的位置——甚至在最後，他還親手拋棄了自己的弟弟、自己唯一的親人和同伴。儘管海馬對這件事常常以「必要的犧牲」來說服自己，看到城之內的調查報告的時候，這段不願回想的往事還是浮上了心頭。  
城之內家庭不和、學校吊車尾，生活在這種情境裡，向下墮落的道路暢通無阻。就算同樣是不合群的人，他們也絕無可能爬到自己的高度，海馬從來對此深信不疑。海馬之前也並不了解城之內，只是把他當作他們的一員來看待，是最近才知道城之內有個妹妹的；並且根據調查，無論是哪個時候的城之內都很關心妹妹、甚至在兄妹倆的交流裡城之內總是掩藏起自己不堪的一面，以笑容對待僅有的家人。  
這無疑對海馬造成了不小的動搖。他究竟是為什麼還能存活著的？海馬這才想要親自去確認城之內和自己的差別、想要證明自己的生存方式是正確的，城之內既然有膽量來到自己面前，就有這種確認的價值。城之內與他不是同一類人，他想征服這種人。

「正好。虧你撿回一條命。」儘管對城之內的應答感到滿意，海馬還是故意擺出了一幅輕蔑的表情。

「海馬大人怎麼改主意了？有下一次見面就小心你的脖子。」這算是得救了？城之內詫異於海馬的寬容和態度轉變，然而往常挑釁人的習慣並沒能改掉。

「怎麼會。馬上請你再睡一覺，在這段時間內就好好期待你的將來吧。」說著海馬才緩緩離開去做準備。  
凡骨果然很蠢啊。他是真的覺得自己不敢開槍殺人呢、還是真的是絕對不會背叛重要的人？無論哪個其實都好。如果城之內最後為了自己生存退讓了，槍口也許瞄準的就不是椅背。實際上海馬自己根本不會浪費時間在自己沒興趣的事情上，城之內從頭就沒有發現這一點。  
之後城之內又會怎麼反抗自己呢？只有懷抱著幼稚的希望在自己的眼前不斷掙扎才會令海馬感覺有趣。這種感覺算是喜歡嗎？不僅是本人、海馬對於城之內的身體和散發的情緒都想全部佔有，而且現在，海馬確實獲得了這種權利。對於海馬來說，城之內是再好不過的玩具了。

「喂喂，還是放過我吧。」城之內又有些後悔自己剛才的狂妄之言，心虛地對著海馬的背影說道。

「你沒有選擇。」海馬愉快地回答。

Fin.


End file.
